Threatening Weirdness
by Yterbius
Summary: Mike is trying to live life as a normal pony, but things go awry when ponies from his past show up to threaten him. What will he do? Rated T for murder suggestion. Sequel to Nostalgic Weirdness.
1. Chapter 1: The Threat

**A/N: If you find it creepy that I post fanfics quickly, that's okay, I'll slow down. If not, that's great, because I just get ideas quickly. Also, I will be posting sequels for this and for my other stories.**

Mike's POV

I can't believe it. I had come from another world, changed forms a few times, gotten a mare to be my marefriend, and even became a part of the pony race. A few months later, the press was upgraded, and me, Amy, and a bunch of other ponies were let go. As I picked up my last paycheck, I realized: Amethyst had commented on me being a great singer.

I cowered at the mention of performing live, because another feeling of nostalgia came over me. As it turns out, when my brothers, Alexander, Johnathan, and Connotation died, their spirits embodied Alex, Johnny, and Connor, respectively, but since they died, all possible remnants of memories were lost, and they would never be able to come back to Equestria. I hadn't known it at the time, but it was like I did. My old friends were pretty much gone, as well as my brothers. Since live performances were a thing between my friends and, I was unable to do it. But now, looking back, I realized that this is what I was meant to do. This is what my cutie mark represented. Walking back home, I made up my mind. I was indeed going to perform live. But when I stepped inside, the place was in shambles. I called out for her, but I got silence back. As I walked into her room, I saw she was gagged and tied. As I released her, she said that "they" had threatened to kill her.

"What for, Amethyst?"

"For being your marefriend."

I recoiled back in shock. "Who's 'they?'"

The ones who tried to kill you long ago.

"WHAT?!" I thought it was just some disease that came with Celestia's arrival into the world.

"Do the names Alexander, Johnathan, and Connotation ring any bells?"

"*sputter* My BROTHERS?!"

"Twilight found some hidden information about you four. As it turns out, they tried to poison you, because they were jealous of you being the leader. But somehow, Johnathan and Alexander's plans backfired, due to them being...less intellectually developed than Connotation."

"Those two never were very bright," I replied, chuckling. Johnny had burned his feathers once for getting too close to the oven, and Alex was...the AlphaGuardian that was crossed with an earth pony, so it was just natural. (no offense, AJ and Pinkie)

"Anyway, Connotation decided to sacrifice his health to 'get the job done correctly,' as he had said."

"So in order to kill me, he had to get rid of himself."

"Exactly. But, in a way, his plan also backfired, as he used a poison on himself that supposedly claimed him before you. It's because him, being half unicorn, wasn't as physically strong as you."

"That's a lot to take in, but I still don't know how they're alive. I saw them die. I saw them placed in coffins."

I broke into tears, not because I missed my brothers, no it was because they betrayed me, and they nearly killed me, and tried to kill my new marefriend.

I suddenly stopped, and I became emotionless. "Where are they?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"They said for you to meet them at Mt. Everfree."

The dreaded mountain located in the center of the Everfree Forest. When Alexander died, the animals became self aware. When Johnathan died, the weather patterns became self aware. And when Connotation died, the plants themselves became self aware. Apparently when I disappeared, the mountain appeared, supposedly as a memorial.

"I'll be gone for some time."

"Will you come back?"

"Only if I'm still alive. If not, just know that I died for you, Amethyst Star."

And those were my last words to her before I left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

["Immortals" by Fall Out Boy]

Mike's POV

When I got to the mountain, I was greeted by three voices.

"Michelangelo, is that you? It's been—"

Right then and there, I punched Connor in the nose. He was a red unicorn with a tangerine mane, and his cutie mark was a blue bass guitar with a horn.

"You did it, didn't you?"

Alex, a white earth pony with a blond mane and a greyish green beanie, cutie mark a drum set, then appeared, with a nervous look on his face. "Did what?"

"You know very well, Alex!"

"You mean the poisoning, or attempted murder?"

"Both, you incompetent moron!"

"Wait a minute, what attempted murder?" Johnny, pink pegasus with blond mane and a red electric guitar with wings, was right behind Alex.

"Johnny, we attempted to murder his marefriend to get answers."

"And you didn't think to let me know?" One thing about Johnny, he hates murder. Connor even had to hypnotize him apparently to get him to poison me, though how he failed is a mystery to me.

"We knew you wouldn't budge, so we lied about getting supplies."

Alex responded, "And we didn't poison you. Some guys killed us and took our bodies." When it comes to being dishonest, Alex is as willing to do it as much as Johnny is to assassinate a living creature.

"Wait, hold up, so who poisoned me?"

Connor replied with, "Me, Fargo, and Wing Flight."

"Whadyamean, you and those other two? Alex just said—"

"I know. I was the only jealous one, so I made a deal with Celestia's distant cousins that they could rule with me if they helped me with your murder, but unfortunately, they were as dumb as these two."

"Alex and I are right here, you know."

"If ya weren't, I'd have said somethin' worse"

Suddenly, the Mane 6 and Spike appeared. Twilight shouted, "Leave him alone, you three!"

"Hey Twilight. What are you doing here?"

I'm about to deal with these three traitors."

"Actually, these two idiots are the traitors."

"Hey, FYI, I'm smarter than Alex."

"Good, you got your point across. Now feel free to cease thy speaking anytime you wish." I never heard Alex say that before.

"Enough. This ends now. You two, over here, now." As Connor said that, he placed the Mane 6 in a bubble. Alex and Johnny, however, stood firm.

"Are you deaf? By my side IMMEDIATELY!"

"No."

Let me tell you, although Connor was facing away, his face was priceless, as noted by Johnny's giggling.

"Excuse me?!"

"No."

"*sputter* Care to explain yourself, numbskull?"

"Firstly, it's Alex. Second, you have called me dumb ever since, we embodied those humans, and poor Johnny had to suffer through all that as well."

"Actually, I—" Johnny tried to say, in a confused tone.

"And I'm tired of it."

"You know what, I think Alex has a point, Connor." Johnny said in an agreeing tone.

"Hmph, that'd be a first."

"Mike, you need some help?"

"Sure do," I said.

Alex's POV

Johnny and I went to Mike's side.

"Glad you guys are still cool. Now hold up for just a second."

He concentrated really hard, and suddenly, we heard a popping sound behind us. Suddenly, six mares appeared in our group. There was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane tied up with hair bands, and a cowboy hat. Her cutie mark consisted of three apples.

"Mah name's Applejack."

"Howdy, Applejack."

Next, a pink earth pony with pink mane and a cutie mark with two blue balloons and a yellow one.

"My name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everypony calls me Pinkie Pie, or just Pinkie for short."

"Nice to meetcha, Pinkie."

A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane had a cutie mark that looked like a white cloud with a rainbow bolt.

"Name's Rainbow Dash!"

"Name certainly suits you well."

Up next, yellow pegasus with a pink mane, cutie mark of three pink and blue butterflies.

"Um, hi, I'm Fluttershy."

"Hi, I'm Alex."

Then, an off–white unicorn with a stylish indigo mane had a cutie mark consisting of three crystals.

"I'm Rarity."

"You most certainly are."

An lavender alicorn with a purple mane and a pink stripe down the middle had a magenta sixpoint star, with a white sixpoint star behind it, surrounded by five white fivepoint stars.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Salutations, your majesty."

Mike pointed out that it was nine against one. However, Connor wore a smirk on his face, so that wasn't a good sign.

"What's nine average ponies against one hyperintelligent pony?"

"Too many for you, Connie."

And like that, he tried to attack. But being earth pony, I didn't expect to be thrown a great distance.

Johnny's POV

"Why you little..." I ran towards Connor, but at the last second, I pulled up, distracting him, and he left his guard open for the other seven.

Applejack sure didn't hesitate. She galloped right up and kicked him in the muzzle with her hindquarters. Connor shifted his focus onto her, and I did a nosedive onto him.

As smart as he was, he unfortunately could only focus on one thing at a time, and we used that to our advantage. Pretty soon, he was knocked cold, and he lay there, soundless. Some of us wanted to kill him, but that was dismissed, as we are immortal (mostly). Others wanted him turned in, but we quickly agreed that would be pointless, him being "hyperintelligent" or whatever. Mike, however, decided to wait until he awoke to see if he would reconsider his ways.

Connor's POV

When I woke up, my whole body was in agony. I saw my brother, Mike, standing in front of me. I stood up, and asked, "Why do you insist on doing this?"

"First off, what were you jealous of?"

"You being the leader. I'm the smart one, I should be the leader."

"Second, why can't you accept I'm the leader, and get over it?"

"Because I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, and deserve it more."

"Very well. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Twilight? Rarity? If you would, please?"

Rarity held me down, and Twilight cast a spell on me. When it finished, Rarity was still holding me down with her spell.

"You are no longer immortal, brother."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"Unfortunately, I do." He picked up his sword, and I was nervous. He held it against my neck, and with a quick swipe, I fell to the ground, lifeless.


	3. Chapter 3: The Farewell

Mike's POV

I killed my own brother. I did it to protect myself, my younger brothers, and maybe Equestria. I don't know if Celestia would condemn me, or honor me, but I did what I knew would be best. Suddenly, who should show up but the Sun Goddess herself.

"Mike, what you did was not honorable, but you knew it was the best thing you could've done."

"Your Majesty, I did this, not because it was the right thing to do, but because he gave me no other option."

I used a monotone voice to speak. I never ever looked at her when I said it. In fact, I had hung my head, for if this wasn't necessary, if killing him was a bad idea, I had then just committed a terrible crime. That, and even though he had to be condemned, he was still my brother. He deserved at least a little respect. I hadn't wanted to kill him, but it was the only way to rid Equestria of any danger he could cause.

"This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honor, was but a walking shadow; he was a poor player that strutted and fretted his hour upon the stage, and then was heard no more. 'Twas a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

"Do you have any last words to your late brother, Michelangelo?"

"I do indeed." I knelt before my fallen brother and said my last words to him.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

As I got up, I thought of how my brothers would carry on without their eldest brother. I carried him back to Ponyville. When we got back to Ponyville, the town was empty. I shouted his death, and Ponyville filled up again.

"He was still my brother, and therefore he deserves a funeral. Granted it doesn't have to be fancy."

Three hours later, ponies dressed up in black clothes, and I sang my song for him.

["Good Riddance (Time of your Life) by Green Day]

As his ashes were stored in some fireworks, I took them with me, because I wanted to get rid of him entirely, but he needed to go out with a bang. And thought what better way to do it than with fireworks.

So, on Johnny's birthday, when he requested fireworks, I was prepared.

As I saw Connor's rocket shoot into the air and burst, I gave my brother one final farewell.

"Farewell, fair cruelty."

**A/N: "This life," "Good night," and "Farewell" are Shakespeare's quotes. If you want an alternate ending where he doesn't die, that's fine, but I'll continue from Connor's death. Just thought I'd let you know that.**


End file.
